Welcome To Relish
by Matt Mustang
Summary: Um dia de folga. Uma boa oportunidade para reunir Raito e L, como? Fazendo Raito vestir apenas um avental e ficar nú, para que L prove seus dotes culinários... E sexuais. LightxL - lemon/Yaoi - 18 anos


O jovem dormia serenamente, respirava tranquilamente. Para o detetive, uma boa hora de sono recarregava muito bem a bateria que funcionava na sua tão peculiar linha de raciocínio.

Era agradável, conforme mudava de posição na cama desarrumava o lençol.

Mas o que era bom terminou. Um som tão desagradável invadiu seus ouvidos. Era Watari, que se encontrava na escuta.

- Perdoe-me por perturbar seu sono Ryuuzaki, mas o jovem Yagami quer falar com você na linha.

Já fazia algum tempo que L pedira para Watari receber suas ligações, nada além de uma simples precaução.

Sobrepôs da cama ao escutar o nome de seu mais novo amigo. Anima-se sempre quando pode ter contato com ele que não seja na faculdade ou nas investigações.

- Oh Raito-kun! O que devo a honra de seu chamado? – indagou não escondendo o contentamento em sua voz.

- Não te interrompi em nada? – indagou o moço do outro lado da linha.

- Não. Você sabe que hoje é o nosso dia de folga.

- É mesmo, eu quase não acreditei quando você nos fez esse pedido. – comentou relembrando o dia anterior quando o jovem detetive decretou que todos deveriam tirar três dias de folga.

- Mas a propósito, qual o motivo da ligação?

- Então Ryuuzaki, como nós ficaremos esses dias descansando nossas mentes. Creio que seria uma boa se nos divertíssemos hoje. – concluiu.

- Que ótima sugestão! – sorriu do outro lado da linha. – E para onde iremos?

- Para minha casa. Olha, estou fazendo uma coisa especial aqui e gostaria que você provasse.

- Você fará tudo isso na sua casa? – indagou levando toda a conversa para segundas intenções.

- Nós estaremos a sós. Minha mãe levou meu pai junto com minha irmã para Okinawa, para descansarem um pouco.

- Excelente! – lambeu os lábios. – Então estaremos sozinhos?

- Exatamente. – retribuiu no mesmo tom de voz. – Estou te esperando, compareça o mais breve possível. – desligou a linha.

A voz de Raito havia-lhe excitado de alguma forma. Era provocador, o que fazia pensar no que aguardava na residência dos Yagami.

Não perderia seu tempo pensando. Correu para encontrar uma roupa adequada. A temperatura estava um pouco alta naquele dia. Apenas usou uma camiseta larga e com mangas compridas e uma calça de um tecido tão fino quanto à camiseta.

Em uma limusine já programada para imprevistos, partira para o bairro Yagami com uma ansiedade absurdamente irritante.

Raito em sua casa já finalizava tudo que preparara. Eram doces e guloseimas tudo do jeito que o detetive mais gostava. Há tempos planejava essa surpresa, desde que começou a ser atraído pelo jeito diferente e divertido do detetive.

- Ele vai adorar isso! – exclamou.

Em breves dez minutos, L se aproximava em sua limusine cada vez mais a casa de Raito.

Não demorou muito e já tocava a campainha da moradia. O som pôde ser ouvido por Raito que se localizava na cozinha no momento. Sem pestanejar foi ao encontro da porta para recepcionar o amigo.

- Então você veio! – recepcionou Raito.

Até aquele momento, L possuía um certo controle sobre suas emoções e perspectivas do "encontro".

Tudo fora quebrado pela a imagem que seus olhos captaram.

Raito, seu mais novo amigo, trajava simplesmente e unicamente um avental cor-de-rosa. Examinou tudo com todos os detalhes que poderia ter. Mas não era o avental que seus olhos persistiam em capturar os minuciosos detalhes. Era em seu corpo nu. Sua curva desenhada com perfeição, seu peito atraente e voluptuoso, sua pele macia, suas coxas firmes. Enfim, todos os detalhes que não passaram despercebidos de L.

- Vamos, entre. – convidou o rapaz enquanto adentrava novamente em sua casa.

- Raito-kun... Acho que vou precisar de um babador. – comentou sem pudor enquanto coçava a cabeça.

Raito riu, sua provocação deu certo no primeiro momento. Mas e L? Por mais que seu tom tenha sido conotativo sexualmente, dizia a verdade. Quem não resistiria em "babar" em um corpo tão belo e atraente?

- Me acompanhe, o resto da surpresa está na cozinha. – guiou o moreno.

L pensava consigo mesmo se existiria algo melhor que vê-lo nu e apenas com um avental.

Já dentro da cozinha o detetive observava a decoração impecável. A mesa era a mais decorada com os mais diversos doces: Donuts, pocky, alguns bolos de diferentes sabores. Tudo com uma aparência impecável e irresistível.

- Não posso acreditar que fez tudo isso. – comentou sorrindo o moreno.

- São os meus talentos culinários. – afirmou. – eu sou uma pessoa que não tem limites para nada. – voltou com seu olhar pecaminoso para o detetive.

- Nossa, se quiser me servir sempre assim nas investigações... – brincou.

Nesse momento, Raito se dirige para o frigobar e busca algumas taças de um conteúdo semelhante a um sorvete.

- Primeiro, começaremos com essa taça de sorvete de morango. – o jovem trouxe a taça até a mesa servindo o detetive.

- Então é um jogo? – indagou alegre.

- Sim. São para testar todos os seus limites! – soou como um desafio aos ouvidos de L.

- Pois bem. – sorriu para o moço.

L leva a colher com o sorvete à boca. Deliciando-se com o sabor.

- Esqueci. – exclamou Raito. – Tome. Não se esqueça da calda de chocolate.

O rapaz tira da geladeira um tubo que servia para adocicar e complementar mais o sabor.

- Sabe Raito-kun... Eu gostaria que passasse a calda por mim. – provocou o moreno.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem! – Raito alegrou-se ao ver que L estava cada vez mais envolvido no seu jogo.

Ele pega o tubo e começa a passar levemente no sorvete enquanto L apenas lambia suavemente. Em um gesto não tão inesperado, o universitário provocante traça uma linha de calda de inicio em seu pescoço. A única gota e espessa desce lentamente. L se levanta e em direção de Raito, percorre o mesmo trajeto do rastro da calda, ela continua descendo até que se desfaz a milímetros do umbigo.

Raito suspirava quase num sussurro o prazer que a língua delicada de L. Sua pele arrepiava levemente. Seu membro já fazia um "montinho" visível no avental.

- Não acha que já está na hora de retirar esse avental não? – indagou impaciente.

- Se for assim acaba com o clima. – praguejou o maior.

Entendido o recado, L retorna para a mesa e se acomoda novamente. Raito vai até a geladeira novamente e traz consigo uma cesta, uma cesta com maçãs. As maçãs eram diferentes, possuíam um vermelho muito mais intenso, extremamente atraente como a paixão que denominava a cor.

- Tome. – entrega-lhe uma das maçãs em um cabo de picolé.

- Que linda maçã! – observou maravilhado por sua cor.

- Nunca experimentou uma maçã do amor?

- Não, essa será a primeira.

- Pois então prove.

Raito sem jeito para pegar o cabo de picolé, põe na boca desengonçadamente iniciando por lamber a superfície.

- Que sabor magnífico! – falou de boca cheia.

Logo L já mordia e arrancava alguns pedaços da maçã. Estava prestativo demais naquele sabor. Só um beijo sagaz e ousado fora o bastante para tirar toda a sua atenção do alimento.

Assim L concordo apenas em gestos de dividir a única maçã entre suas bocas que buscavam no final, a língua de cada um. Com as bocas meladas e manchadas pelo produto usado para dar cor na maçã. Raito mais ousado encontra primeiro a boca de L, se alimenta do sabor de sua boca. O detetive estava tão receptivo com a língua, que largou de lado o resto que sobrou da maçã. Agora apenas se beijavam. Raito apoiado na mesa fazia de tudo para sentir cada vez mais sentir aquele sabor doce que era a boca de seu "amigo".

Era incrivelmente bom saborear tudo aquilo. Raito sempre conseguia arrancar os mais altos e entorpecidos gemidos de L. A mão safada do maior retira a calça pouco a pouco enquanto o beija. Era super habilidoso neste quesito. Deixava a cada nova mordiscada que iniciava na perna do menor com vontade de expelir todo o seu prazer pelo ato.

- Ah... Raito-kun... Não aguento... – deixou o menor bem claro que aproximava o seu orgasmo.

- Aguenta só um pouquinho... – pediu – Ou será que vai perder a grande parte onde eu fico nu? – sorriu safadamente.

- Ah... Acho que aguento só um pouco se não te vires tirando o avental, se não eu gozo. – completou na maior sinceridade.

O jovem detetive por um momento segurou sua ereção, para inibir que seu orgasmo chegue. Nesse mesmo instante, Raito apresenta a L o seu corpo completamente nu, após rapidamente tirar a alça que prendia o seu avental. O detetive por um instante pensou em avançar em seu corpo, mas conteve-se.

- Antes de penetrá-lo... – afirmou logo de cara que seria o seme. – Gostaria de fazer algo gostoso com o meu corpo? – sexy. Era a palavra que definia todas as atitudes eróticas de Raito.

- Sim. – lambeu os lábios após pegar o chantilly ao lado do bolo de chocolate. – Já sabe o que eu vou fazer, né? Então sente bem aqui na mesa.

- Entendido Ryuuzaki-kun. – o maior foi, sentou-se bem em frente à cadeira de L.

Estava disposto a satisfazer todos os fetiches do até então amante de folgas.

O moreno sacode o frasco e começa a passar uma pequena camada de chantilly bem em cima dos dois mamilos enrijecidos pelo calor do tesão. Passou a língua em um deles, o atrito da língua com uma das áreas mais sensíveis de Raito, o fez soltar um de seus maiores gemidos. Despertando inteiramente o seu mastro mais ereto e gulosamente saboroso.

- Hum... Delícia. – referia-se ao grande membro ereto. – Essa parte aqui precisa de uma ajudinha. – completou enquanto acariciava aquela área.

Raito nada respondeu, apenas suspirava baixo. L tomou a iniciativa de cobrir todo o membro com o chantilly agora tão provocante e irresistível. O maior deu mais que um suspiro com o contato macio e gelado.

- Não... Ainda vou torturar mais os seus mamilos. – confirmou encarando a cara de impaciência de Raito.

E assim fez. Mordiscou os mamilos mais enrijecidos do que nunca. A pele fina avermelhava mais, assim como o rosto que destacava as bochechas coradas. Raito inquieto com o seu corpo tomou a atitude de guiar a cabeça do menor para mais baixo.

O trajeto que a boca de L fazia estava se tornando mais perigoso. Eis que chega bem no membro de Raito que praticamente implorava para que o chupasse.

- Limpe a sujeira que fez. – ordenou que limpasse o seu membro de todo aquele chantilly.

L nada respondeu, apenas acatou as ordens de quem voltava a ter o domínio da situação. Começou por uma parte muito atraente para si, a glande. A chupou como se fosse um pirulito, a cada lambida... Até limpar aquela parte totalmente. Depois optou por lamber as laterais lisas e atraentes. Mas a gula junto com o tesão desertou a sua pressa, começou a chupar de uma força como se aquele objeto de desejo fugisse de sua vista, com uma mão que segurava o pênis e a outra que segurava a coxa direita ele prosseguiu com o as lambidas, mordiscadas e as longas engolidas. Era tudo tão bom, quem diga Raito que num momento de puro êxtase e sentindo seu orgasmo chegar mais perto, retirou a cabeça do menor de seu membro.

- Acho que quase não consigo me segurar. – disse arfando. – Agora podemos finalmente gozar. – apontava para cadeira.

O maior sentou na cadeira próxima ao chantilly posicionando o seu membro que ainda doía, pois ainda não gozou, estava ereto e do jeito que L mais gostava.

- Agora sente aqui, Ryuuzaki-kun.

- Nem precisa pedir! – exclamou extremamente ansioso.

L tinha pernas flexíveis, aliás, todo seu corpo era flexível por conta de seu treinamento. Preparava seu orifício para a penetração do membro molhado de Raito. Já com os dois encaixados, L pode finalmente relaxar. Subia e descia, e conforme repetia esse ato, sentia que o céu estava entrando dele. Uma sensação que faria gozar a qualquer instante. Raito também sentia toda aquela coisa subindo e descendo em cima dele super excitante. Fez com que o menor aumentasse o ritmo dos movimentos.

"Tão... Apertado e quentinho" descrevia Raito após sentir sempre quando o jovem descia em cima dele.

"Tão gostoso" delirava com o rosto ardente e totalmente vermelho.

Encontravam-se em seus limites, para cada um aguentar mais um segundo seria impossível.

- Ryuuzaki... Eu vou gozar... – avisou

- Por favor... Ah... Goze dentro – pediu entre gemidos.

Sem mais esperar, Raito despejou todo o seu tesão dentro de L. O jato extremamente forte e quente preencheu todo o seu interior. O jovem saltou ao receber o orgasmo e agora foi sua vez de gozar bem no peito de Raito.

Desacreditados. Ambos sujos com seu prazer, arfavam desesperadamente abraçados e exaustos na cadeira daquela cozinha que testemunhou um grande show.

- Foi bom pra você? – indagou o maior com o outro abraçado em seu colo encarando seu rosto exausto.

- Vamos recomeçar com aqueles donuts e eu te digo se foi bom. – provocou.

- Ok...

E recomeçaram mesmo ainda em choque com o primeiro orgasmo. Provavelmente repetiriam aquele ato até que não restasse qualquer guloseima que Raito havia preparado.

Mas o que passaria na cabeça de um jovem com sede de justiça quando suas memórias de Kira retornassem? Será que repetiria o mesmo ato com o seu maior inimigo? Ou será que algo mais profundo que é seus corpos se chocando sensualmente fariam repensar em qualquer possibilidade de um acabar com o outro?

Este é o fim................


End file.
